


It Is Written

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things we have to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Written

During the summer holidays before the start of her third year, Ginny Weasley bought herself a diary.

She floo'd to Diagon Alley one morning by herself, Sickles and Knuts jingling in her pocket like bells. She didn't tell her parents why she was going.

She browsed the shops for a few hours - it took her that long to work up the nerve - and then walked into Flourish and Blotts and bought the first diary she saw ( _small black thin_ ).

Ginny wrote her first entry in it that very evening.  _Dear diary, I bought you today..._

It quickly became a daily ritual, comforting and familiar. She poured out her frustrations into the book, spilling out her heart and her secrets in the process. She found herself composing entries in her head, figuring out how to make proper stories out of the madness of the Weasley household.

She had the diary for nearly two months before she could bring herself to lie to it.


End file.
